Choji, Chouza
Vorgeschichte left|thumb|Kakashi rettet Iruka Um Naruto zu finden, griff Pain mit all seinen sechs Körpern und Konan Konohagakure an. Dabei trennten sich die Körper und Konan, um so effektiver zu suchen. Der Gott-Körper traf dabei auf Iruka und fragte ihn nach Naruto. Als dieser nicht antworten wollte, entschloss sich Pain Iruka zu töten, wurde aber von Kakashi, der schon sein Sharingan aufdeckte, aufgehalten. Da Iruka wusste, dass er keine große Hilfe sein würde, nahm er einen verletzten Shinobi mit sich und verließ das Kampfgeschehen auf Kakashis Rat hin. Kampf left|thumb|Kakashis Angriff right|thumb|Unnötige Verstärkung für Pain Pain wollte Kakashi einen Tritt verpassen, doch dieser duckte sich und setzte Doton: Doryuu Heki ein. Es erschien eine Steinwand mit Hundeköpfen, die Pain angreifen wollte. Dieser wich aus und ließ gleichzeitig einen seiner schwarzen Speere auf Kakashi fallen, der diesen versuchte aufzuhalten. Kakashi versuchte nun wieder anzugreifen und setzte Raikiri. Doch spürte Kakashi etwas Komisches, als er in Pains Augen sah und war abgelenkt, wodurch Pain den Angriff von Kakashi mit einer leichten Kopfbewegung ausweichen konnte. Pain erkannte nun, dass sein Gegner Kakashi ist und fragt ihn auch noch mal nach Naruto, doch Kakashi will nicht antworten, sondern greift mit Raikiri wieder an. Dieses Mal wird Kakashi allerdings von Pain reflektiert und fliegt ein Stück weg. Kakashi kommt aus einigen Trümmern wieder hervor und will erneut angreifen, indem er ein Raikiri einsetzt, das sich dann in einen Blitzwolf verwandelt und Pain angreift. Doch auch dieses Jutsu wirkt nicht und der Blitzwolf verschwindet im Nichts in der Nähe von Pain. Kakashi erkennt, dass anscheinend sowohl Nin-Jutsu als auch physische Attacken keinen richtigen Zweck haben. Doch wird die Sache noch schlimmer, als der „Dämon“-Körper von Pain auftaucht. left|thumb|Der Körper des Dämons right|thumb|Kakashis Ende? Kakashi bewegt sich schnell hinter den Dämon-Pain, um diesen dann mit Raikiri anzugreifen, doch dieser kann sich ducken, obwohl er Kakashi gar nicht sah. Kakashi erinnert sich an Fukasakus Worte, dass die Augen von jedem einzelnen der Pains Körper miteinander verbunden sind, womit es sich erklärt, dass der Gott-Körper Kakashi gesehen hatte. Kakashi ist von Jiraiya nun umso mehr beeindruckt, dass dieser es gleich gegen sechs Körper aufnahm. Der Dämon-Körper gesellte sich nun zu seinem anderen Körper und zog sich den Mantel aus. Kakashi sah nun, dass der Dämon-Körper sechs Arme, drei Gesichter (die froh, neutral und wütend aussahen) und eine Art Säge als Schwanz besaß. Kakashi wurde dann vom Gott-Körper plötzlich angezogen, worauf Kakashi nun auch dessen Fähigkeit verstehen konnte. Er holte schnell eine Kette raus und machte diese fest, um nicht auf den Sägeschwanz des Dämons zu kommen. Kakashi sah ein, dass er allein keine Chance hätte, doch musste er überleben, um die anderen über Pains Kräfte aufzuklären und somit sein bestmögliches tun. Pains Sog wurde noch stärker und Kakashi ließ die Kette los, woraufhin er von dem Sägeschwanz durchbohrt wurde. Doch war dieser Kakashi glücklicherweise nur ein Doppelgänger. Zweite Runde mit Unterstützung left|thumb|Angriff des [[Akimichi-Clans]] Als der Dämon Körper dann nicht aufpasste, wurde er von den gewaltigen Fäusten von Chouji und dessen Vater Chouza erschlagen. Der echte Kakashi kam nun aus den Trümmern heraus und war froh, dass seine Verstärkung nun gekommen war. Zwar hätte er dies auch noch geregelt, doch konnte er so Chakra sparen. Kakashi hat nun Verstärkung von Chouji, Chouza und einigen weiteren Shinobi bekommen. Chouza fragt Kakashi gleich, wie es ihm ginge. Dieser erzählt, dass er nur noch die Hälfte seines Chakras hätte und alleine gegen einen solchen Gegner nicht mehr lange durchhalten könnte. Dafür hatte er die Fähigkeit des Yahiko-Körpers herausgefunden. Die restlichen Shinobi greifen nun Pain an; dieser setzt aber Shinra Tensei ein und kann so eine Schockwelle erschaffen, die alle wegweht. Chouji greift gleich daraufhin mit einigen Kunais an, doch Pain weicht schnell aus, was Kakashi seltsam findet und er deshalb noch ein Kunai auf ihn wirft, allerdings war an diesem eine kleine Bombe. left|thumb|Chouji und Chouza rollen auf Pain zu right|thumb|Ein Körper schützt den anderen Doch Pain sah diese und konnte sie wieder rechtzeitig mit nur einem Blick wegwehen, woraufhin die Explosion ihn um einige Meter Entfernung verfehlte. Chouza fragt Kakashi, was mit ihrem Gegner los sei und wie er dies machen konnte. Kakashi erklärt dann, dass Pain die Gravitationskräfte für sich verändern kann, um so Dinge anzuziehen oder abzustoßen. Jedoch kann er dies nicht schnell hintereinander einsetzen, weshalb er Choujis Kunais ausweichen musste. Er kann also das Jutsu nur in einem bestimmten Intervall einsetzen. Auch wenn der Intervall sehr klein ist, weiß Kakashi einen Weg, ihn doch noch zu kriegen. Kakashi erscheint kurzerhand aus dem Boden heraus vor Pain und will ihn mit einem Kunai erstechen. Pain kann Kakashi aber mit seinem Jutsu wegstoßen und will ihm danach den Rest geben, da Kakashi auf langer Zeit zu einem Problem werden könnte. Kakashi gibt aber ein Zeichen und Chouji rollt mit seinem Vater mit Nikudan Sensha von jeweils links und rechts auf Pain zu. Dieser streckt jeweils einen Arm auf einen der beiden aus und will sie wieder mit seinem Jutsu wegstoßen. Doch ziehen beide an einer Kette, die sich unterhalb von Pain befand, da Kakashi sie im Boden versteckte, womit sie Pain fesseln können. Da er nun wieder sein Jutsu einsetzte, nutzt Kakashi die Chance und will ihm mit einem Rakiri den Rest geben. Doch kam im letzten Moment der noch immer aktive Dämon-Körper dazwischen. Dieser wird zwar zerstört (er schien im Übrigen wirklich eine Puppe zu sein), doch ist der Yahiko-Körper immer noch lebendig. left|thumb|Kakashi in Gefahr right|thumb|Ist Kakashi getroffen? Es wird aus dem Kampfgeschehen eine Weile ausgeblendet und erst nach einer weiteren Schockwelle wieder eingeblendet. Chouji und Chouza liegen am Boden, während Kakashi zwischen einigen Trümmern eingeklemmt ist, so dass nur noch sein Kopf rausguckt. Da dies der echte Kakashi ist, will Pain es nun zum Ende bringen. Er lässt einen Nagel aus einem Holzbrett zu sich fliegen, den er dann fängt. Pain will, dass Kakashi nun Schmerz kennenlernt und da Kakashi nicht ausweichen kann, lässt er den Nagel auf seinen Kopf zufliegen; es sieht auch so aus, als hätte dieser ihn erwischt. Pain glaubt gewonnen zu haben und verschwindet, lässt aber seinen demolierten Dämonen-Körper liegen. Als Chouji zu sich kommt, bemerkt er, dass sein Vater bei Pains letztem Angriff gestorben ist, als er seinen Sohn beschützte. Kakashi, der noch lebt, redet nun zu Chouji, er solle sich auf den Weg machen und Tsunade über die Fähigkeiten Pains aufklären, damit sie eine Chance haben und Chouzas Opfer nicht umsonst war. Chouji will es so machen, wie es Kakashi ihm gesagt hat, damit sein Vater stolz auf ihn sein kann, doch lebt der Dämonen-Körper immer noch und will nun Chouji zur Strecke bringen. thumb|left|Kakashi setzt Kamui ein thumb|right|Kakashis Tod Da Kakashi schon stark geschwächt ist und kaum Chakra hat, weiß er, dass das nächste, was er tun wird, sein Ende bedeutet, doch wird er so für das Überleben von Konoha sorgen. Kakashi setzt sein Mangekyou Sharingan ein, um Kamui einzusetzen, damit das Geschoss, welches aus dem Körper des Dämon-Pains abgeschossen und auf Chouji zufiegt, verschwindet. Der Dämon-Körper weiß nun, dass Kakashi so den Nagel von vorhin wohl abgewehrt hat. Kakashi opfert sein Leben dafür, dass Chouji entkommen kann. Quellen *Naruto (Manga) *Naruto (Anime) Kategorie:Kämpfe Kategorie:Kakashis Kämpfe Kategorie:Chojis Kämpfe Kategorie:Pains Kämpfe